


UHHHHHH

by MoonScented



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonScented/pseuds/MoonScented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha ha ha Hashirama is bad at focusing</p>
            </blockquote>





	UHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinopire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopire/gifts).



> Hades said they didnt want to study and i said to think of HashiMada Study date AU THEY said that was distracting and I said i fucked up but id wrote it for them as an incentive to study
> 
> Then hades said ill be back in 2 hours and i didnthe spongnebob caveman meme irl
> 
> This was heavily inspired by that episode in which spongebob procrastinates writing his essay also Hashirama is prone to lose himself in memories when he doesnt want to do something.
> 
> THIS WAS WRITTNE WHILE I WAS Working on my phone jt hasnt been beta'd or anything just something for my child hades for being a good student unlike Hashbrown

Cramming for exams was something Hashirama wasn't good at, charming teachers into a higher grade, getting along with everybody in the classroom, being picked class rep, all of that he had in the bag, but not the last class he needed to finish the semester, he looked down at his notes frowning at the messy writing and vast empty spaces in between topics. 

Frustration set in, he pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how he could ever let it come to this, he should have known better than to spend the whole class ogling at the Teacher's Assistant, but if he had to pick in between listening to his teacher drone on and on about how economical bubbles and post-war economies had affected the history of some far off country and catching the light blush on Madara's snowy cheeks when Hashirama managed to make their eyes meet, the teacher had lost long before he dragged his chalk across the old board.

Angry at himself for getting caught in the reverie of dark eyes and and creamy skin instead of memorizing ... whatever he had scribbled on his notebook... he tried to keep his mind from drifting back to the bittersweet memory of Madara telling him he had finished his credits and wouldn't be sticking around for the reminder of the semester, only to find him a couple hours later discussing the syllabus with the History teacher and being introduced as the assistant for the semester, Hashirama could have sworn he saw the faint spark of a smug smirk on his otherwise serene face.

It was useless to try to resist and study, all Hashirama had picked up from History class were memories of Madara, how great he looked with a turtleneck sweater, since when had he been wearing glasses? Was he trying to look more intellectual? Their hands brushing whenever Madara handed him a print out, maybe it was wishful thinking but there had to be something more to the rare smiles and glances he kept prying from his more academically gifted friend.

A firm knock on the door was what brought him back to the bitter realization most of the afternoon and quite some hours of the night had left him behind leaving only panic and very little time left to memorize everything. He opened the door to the unexpected visitor who handed him a tray of coffee and some cookies before letting himself in, taking his coat in a slow motion that left Hashirama wondering how is it that he could make such a simple everyday action seem so elegant and sensual? One more layer to the shroud of mysteries surrounding Madara Uchiha.

Hashirama stayed by the doorframe unable to understand what was going on, all he knew is that he really wouldn't be able to focus, not when he saw Madara settle on the other small chair by his cramped desk and bring out a couple books and a small notebook. "I figured you were studying when you didn't answer your phone" Madara's voice resounded in the silence of his apartment, dark and rich just like the coffee he had been handed. "Trying" he admitted with a defeated sigh. Madara let out a laugh like he did whenever it was just the two of them, Hashirama could hear his heart beating in his ears as he sat next to Madara who was ildly flipping through his notes " I have seen your grades you know?, it's gonna take a lot more than trying to get you to clear this class" the mocking undertone in his voice crawling under Hashirama's shirt and making his hair stand on end. "Its easy for you to say it, 'Mr Assistant', I have no interest whatsoever in History, I swear if it wasn't a requirement class..." Hashirama shivered internally as he imagined failing and having to stay at school for another semester, it was just too much. "Well I don't like it much either" Madara said, making Hashirama look up, as he now nibbled on the end of his pen as he kept flipping through his neat handwriting "Then why did you become T.A?" Hashirama asked, his voice a breathy half frustrated half aroused whisper. Madara looked up from his notes, the cruel spark of the torture he knew he was putting Hashirama through dancing in his dark eyes as he met the earthen gaze "I think be both know what I was doing in that classroom" with a playful smirk he smacked his notebook open in front of Hashirama "Here, this is all the important information, Im certain even you can cover it before the exam, if you need anything ill just be here" Hashirama was completely at his mercy, at that very moment he knew exactly how mice must feel under the hungry gaze of a cat. "Did you really come to help me or do you just want to hinder my progress?" The defeat in his voice amusing Madara even more, it had been so worth it to finish school a semester earlier just to be able to do this. "I can take my notes with me if you want, wouldn't want to be detrimental to your studies Mr. Senju." Hashirama clinged to the notebook as a lifeline as he shook his head.

However hard he tried though this proved to be as futile as paying attention to class, not when Madara was so close, so relaxed and had very much recently almost admitted to just being in the classroom for him, the words echoing in his mind as he tried to remember why a country had been angry at whom and why 

"We both know what I was doing in that classroom" 

he had to force his eyes to stay glued on the notebook rather than at the darkness that was staring at him through thinly veiled amusement, to keep his hands flipping through the pages instead of ruffling Madara's dark locks; and to memorize dates and places instead of the scent of Madara mixed with the dark coffee that had spread throughout the room.

If Hashirama had learned a single thing from history it was to learn to pick his battles, and this one was one he had very sadly lost. He closed the notebook and turned to look at his friend who settled his square frame glasses down and stared back at him as if waiting. Hashirama leaned closer and as if prompted so did Madara, as if they were about to share a secret, Hashirama ventured to cup Madara's face resting his thumbs over the pale cheekbones as the rest of his fingers hooked and played with the strands of dark hair falling behind his ears, the sight of Madara closing his eyes and leaning into the touch was all the confidence he needed to know this was something he wanted as well, even if the smile had a devilish hint of satisfaction to see his plans working. "You know, what?" Coffee scented breath ghosting over pale lips "I don't think I can pass" a soft hum of acknowledgement that had hurt his pride if it weren't true "I think so too" Madara smirked as he finally pulled Hashirama down for a needy kiss, poor Hashirama forgot every thing he had ever learned as Madara's tongue breached his lips bringing the flavor of coffee and study nights with him. Maybe losing an entire semester was worth it with the way Madara's lips were pressing against his neck stealing his ability for rational thought, "Or you would fail... if the exam was tomorrow that is" pinpointing his statement with a harsh bite at the base of Hashirama's neck and pulling back to see his shocked expression "I figured you wouldn't have heard, having your phone off, so I came to let you know, but you look so adorable when struggling you know, I couldn't really help myself" Hashirama was trying to keep enough blood in his brain to process the fact that his death sentence had been rescheduled while also trying to figure at what point Madara had graciously snaked from his chair over to Hashirama's lap as he kissed his temple with soft apologetic kisses. "But you even brought coffee" Hashirama replied weakly "There's many other things I'd like to keep you awake for" Madara replied as he playfully licked his lips and at that very moment Hashirama was so so happy makeup exams were a thing, because even if they rescheduled the exam for next year he wouldn't be able to keep himself from hazily revisiting the memories of that night.


End file.
